It's love or nothing, a shake it up fanfic!
by musixfliponbiech
Summary: When Rocky Cece and the rest of the gang go for a trip in miami, little do they know what happens. Romance, humor,and a lot of supreises Reuce, Cece and Gunther,Tinka &Ty The M in later chapter. NEW CHAPTERS! Hey! It's back! with fresh chapters.
1. What Joy

**_~ 15 in Miami. ~ A Shake it up story._**

**_Prologue:_**

**_It was the best year of my life. I had Deuce, my hunky Cuban cutie; I and CeCe were best friends again. I had made it through 15, Gotten my car, and oh yeah was fighting for my life. Let's start from the beginning._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rocky POV.<em>**

**_"Hey". The sound rung in my ears. Did Deuce Martinez actually just say hey to me? Yeah I was Hallucinating. But I'll be fine. So I just said Hey Back. "Rocky, Rocky, ROCKY!" Oh Great. It was just Cece. "You will never believe!" She exclaimed. What? I said, unhappy that my hallucination was just that, a hallucination. My mom is going to the cops' convention in Miami! And she said that this would be a good time to take a vacation! She exclaimed. So you're taking me? Just Taking a shot in the dark here... I said nonchalantly. Yep! And she said that Ty could come too! " What's up ladies!" Speak of the devil. It was Ty." I heard my name in the conversation and was wondering what the Lady-killer had to do with it!" He said. "None of your business Ty," I said with a tired expression. "We're going to Miami!" CeCe blurted. 'Miami you say?" Ty asked. What's the catch? "There isn't one! Isn't that great?" She exclaimed. " Do I get to bring Deuce?" He asked. "Yeah! The more the merrier!" She chirped._**

**_Oh Goodie. You bring my crush too._**


	2. Coca Cola Bottles and love

_**15 in Miami~ Chapter 2. - Thanks for the reviews! I do not own shake it up, Disney does. This chapter will have MORE couples.**_

_**Title: Coca Cola bottles and love**_

_***ROCKY POV***_

_**So there we were. Me, Ty, CeCe, Deuce and Flinn (of course) just hangin' at cece's apartment. It was a day before the big Miami trip and we decided to have a sleepover to Cece's. We sat in her living room watching Shake it up Chicago re-runs and laughing at us while cracking jokes. I'm starting to think the camera adds way more pounds then they say.. It went off and Pretty little liars came on. "Ugh!" said Flynn who then left the room. So now it's just me, Ty,Deuce,and Cece.**_

"_**I'm bored. Blurted Deuce. Let's have fun and play spin the bottle mix up with truth or dare" He continued. "I'm in" said Ty. "Cool!" said Cece.**_

"_**Ok..." I said cautiously. Then there was a ring at the door. Thank. God!**_

"_**I'll get it!" yelled Flynn who sped down the hallway. "IT'S THOSE WEIRD MOUNTAIN FREAKS! He yelled an ran away in terror.**_

_**What the heck! I thought**_

_**To be continued…..**_


	3. Coca Cola Bottles and love PT 2

_**(15 in Miami!~ Chapter 2. - Thanks for the reviews! I do not own shake it up, Disney does. This chapter will have MORE couples. It will be longer.**_

_**-Musixfliponbiech**_

_**Title: Coca Cola bottles and love PT.2**_

_**To be continued…..**_

Rocky POV

"Helloo Baybeee!" Said Gunther. "Why?" Said Cece. "Just dropping by to see our favorite frenemies!" Said Tinka in a strange voice. "Well the party was getting boring, Wanna play spin the bottle?" Said Deuce.

"What! They are not spending the night at my house!" said Cece.

"C'mon!" Said Ty."You know what you say Cece! The more the merrier!" "Now we have more to play with!" he said with a devilish grin. "Fine "said Cece. So then we all sat in a circle with a coke bottle in the middle. We did rock paper scissors to see who spun first. Tinka won. She spun and it landed on Cece. "Hmm… You have to kiss Gunther for a minute!" she said with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. "Or you have to do a striptease for everyone." Tinka finshed. Cece looked torn.

She didn't want to show everyone her Las Vegas underwear, But she PRETENDED she didn't want to kiss Gunther. I knew the truth.

Cece's POV

I had to pretend that I didn't want to kiss Gunther, although I craved to do so in a heartbeat. His sparkling Blue eyes and Blonde soft hair. Not to mention the awkwardly cute mountain boy accent. I was lost in love. "Okay. I said. I guess I'll kiss Gunther.

Gunther POV

I can't believe she said she would kiss me! I thought. I always had a little crush on Cece. But I never thought that this would happen.

Then she kissed me. Her lips softer than I imagined, we pressed our lips together for a second then opened our mouths for a French kiss. We explored each other's mouths for a while. "The minute is up!" Ty called. That didn't stop us. We kissed for thirty seconds more and then stopped. Still lost in a fantasy I kissed her fore head softly. "Awwwww!"Rocky and Tinka Cooed.

Part.3 Next! Was the kiss just a fling or something more? For you reuce fans, Rocky and Deuce have a HUGE scene in chapter four.

Review!

-Musixfliponbiech~


	4. POV on love for the gang

15 In Miami Chapter four-

I am appreciating the reviews! Updates every day and don't 4get 2 REVIEW!

-Musixfliponbiech~ Title: Thoughts of love

Cece's POV

Gunther's kiss was magical yesterday! I wish he would come to Miami with us. It would be magical to spend a WHOLE week with him. OH young love…..

Rocky's POV-

Operation talk to deuce is going underway! Today when we leave for Miami I'm going to try and talk to him on the plan. Cuban Cutie here I come! Just eating lunch with Cece and staring at him.

Deuce POV~

Dang, Rocky is sexy! I'm checking out her curves and brown glittering eyes. She's eating lunch with Cece... She's turning me on bad. I'm listening to my headphones just thinking about loving her.

Gunther POV

Cece's got me so out of focus... I'm falling hard for her. I've got to see her before she leaves.

Ty POV

Tinka is amazing. I haven't even told deuce I'm crazy about her. She's so beautiful with her long hair, and deep sense of style.

Tinka POV-

Ty is the yummiest American I have ever seen. Almost yummy as me! I would kill to have a moment to talk with him.


	5. Tears of a Hessenheffer

Thanks to bubbles237 for motivating me to update every day. U might want to check out her stories, there REALLY awesome. I don't own anything except my imagination. REVIEW! (Also I won't be putting things at the end of sentences like "Rocky said" because it makes me write slower. You already know who's saying what so it's quite unnecessary).

-Musixfliponbiech…

Chapter 5: Airplane food, and the tears of a mountain boy.

Cece POV-

_Later that school day- 2:55 PM._

_Gunther was waiting for me by my locker. The look in his eyes was depressed._ His blue eyes looked like they were ready to burst in to tears of despair. "Gunther what's wrong?" I stated. "I'm going to miss you Cece". "Why? I asked. "Because I'm mad crazy about you and I can't stand to see you go without a correct goodbye." "I'm coming back!" I said. "It's not that. I and Tinka are going back to the Mountain Country." And then that's when the tear rolled down his cheek. I began to cry too. "Where is it?" I asked. "Hessenheffer country" he whispered. Then he walked me to the exit door of the school and gave me a long, sweet, sincere kiss. He grabbed my hips and whispered into my ear "I will never forget you Cecelia Jones. And a Volkswagen pulled up where Tinka was waiting in the passenger side. "Bye". And with that, Gunther was gone.

Cece's House: End of school day- 3:00

(No particular POV )

Cece was bawling in the room crying. Everyone was trying to comfort her and Ty Telling them things like "It's gonna be okay" and "Maybe Miami will Cheer you up". It wasn't helping that much. Deuce and Rocky didn't know what to do about their best friends. They walked outside the window to the balcony of Cece's apartment. "What are we going to do?" she asked Deuce. He was trying to imagine what he would do If Rocky just left like that. "I have no Idea!" he chuckled be . They sat down. Deuce put his arm around Rocky. "If you were Cece, what would you do?" he said. "I have no Idea either…" said a frustrated Rocky. There was a boom. Loud like fire cracks. And a scream.

To continued? Sorry 4 the shortness. Read chapter six and find out!


	6. What's Up with Ty?

Chapter 6: What in the he**?

Rocky POV-

So Deuce and I ran into the kitchen into a frenzy of madness. Cece had took pots and pans and began to throw them violently. "Why did this have to happen to me?" she said yelling at the ceiling. And I'm not even sure why Ty was sad… Was it that Gunther and he were like buddies or something?

Ty POV-

There are so many emotions going through my head right now that it's just a disaster inside my brain. I love Tinka! Why didn't I say goodbye? I could've stopped this, I feel it in my heart that something could've been done. My question is why didn't you do it Ty? I mean you're the one who calls himself the lady killer. "IDIOT!" I said aloud without even noticing it. Jeez..

Deuce POV- God what is up with Ty? I'm starting to feel that this isn't about Gunther. Ty, Gunther and I used to always go by the café near the Shake it up Chicago studio. And for some reason Ty would always ask Tinka, Cece, and Rocky to come. But he would sit next to Tinka. C'mon Deuce THINK! What was it that Ty was yakking about at the lunch table like a week ago?

1 Week ago, 1:00 at The lunch table.

Ty: Dude I've got something to tell you!

_^Deuce is Staring at Rocky with his headphone on listening to some Drake_.^

Gunther: Yeah my Bro, what is up?

_^Of course Gunther is dreaming about his kiss with Cece..^_

_Ty: So Tinka right?_

_Gunther : Mmmhmmm._

_Deuce:Sounds awesome._

_Ty: Are you listening to what I'm saying!_

_Gunther:Mmmhmmm_

_Deuce: Totally Bro._

_Ty: And then Kim Kardashian grew 100 feet tall and stepped on Donald Trump!_

_Gunther:Mmmmhmmm_

_Deuce: Yeah so what were you saying? I didn't catch a lick of the first part._

_Ty:^Groans^ Just never Mind!_

_Back to Today:_

_No POV-_

_Deuce: Bro so I have a Question_

_Ty: What._

_Deuce: What were you saying at the lunch table like a week ago?_

_Ty: You and Gunther weren't listening so I gave up._

_Deuce: Get on with it!_

_Ty: Well….._

_Ha! Cliff hanger. Your welcome my little friends… Catch the next chapter soon! LUV YA 3_


	7. All call for Miami

Chapter 7: (All call for Miami) Ok, guys let's pick up where we left off.

Musixfliponbiech-

_Deuce: Bro so I have a Question_

_Ty: What._

_Deuce: What were you saying at the lunch table like a week ago?_

_Ty: You and Gunther weren't listening so I gave up._

_Deuce: Get on with it!_

_Ty: Well….._

_Then Cece's mom Came in the room running. "Guys, we have to hurry quick!" she said. It's 2:30!"_

_Rocky POV_

_We grabbed our bags, electronics and anything we could carry with us in our rolling suitcases and jumped into the rental van. "It's going to take us 30 minutes to get to the Chicago Airport! And the flight leaves at three!" Said . "I hate to do this" She said. But then she took out a flashlight thingy and clicked it on. "Wheeeeehooooowheeeooooowheooo" Luckily she had her Police uniform on (I guess you get a discount for being a part of the force.) "You have a portable police light?" said Deuce. "Yep" said Mrs. Jones as she stuck it on top of the van with a suction cup. Then we pulled out of the house, through some interstates, and on to the Highway. We drove at lightning speed. I looked at the speedometer. 100 miles per hour… "100 MILES PER HOUR! I heard myself say._

_Then we saw a big sign that said_

_**CHICAGO AIPORT INTERPRISES NEXT, EXIT 173**_

"_**I cant**_ believe we made it here! It's only been two minutes!" Said Ty.

We pulled in to a handicapped parking space, and Ms. Jones said "Were leaving the car" "What?" said Cece. "I'm calling a tow truck to bring it back to Rent-A-Center" Ms. Jones said. We grabbed our stuff and hauled in quickly to the check in spot. "Yes were here for Miami, 3:00." Said Cece out of breath.

"You'll be in port #78" said the lady at the front desk. Then and intercom came on.

**ALL CALL FOR MIAMI, 3:00. FOUR MINUTES UNTIL TAKE OFF.**

We ran frantically looking for the port station. "74, 75, 76, 77, 78!" called out Deuce. We ran right and then came to one a Man wearing and aircraft uniform.

"Welcome aboard." He said, as we handed him our tickets. I took a seat next to Deuce, Ty and Cece sat together, and Ms. Jones sat while Flynn climbed over her and took his spot next to her.

Authour's NOTE- Haha, sorry buddies but I'm tired…. Well I'm writing everday, and it's spring break. So Be ready 4 the next chapter.

MusixFliponBiech


	8. Are you for real?

Chapter 8: Are you for real?

Deuce POV

So, I and Rocky sat together comfortably. I had to keep my earphones on so that I wouldn't stare at her soft sweet face looking out the window. "Take a picture bro, it'll last longer" whispered Ty. I gave him a slap upside the head. I still couldn't figure out what he was saying at the lunch table. I whipped out my EVO 4G phone and typed:

_**TO: TY**_

_**FROM: YOU**_

_**Bro, so what was it that you were trying to say?**_

I waited, and 30 seconds later a reply came.

_**FROM:TY**_

_**Your gonna have to swear that you're not gonna flip out or anything.**_

How terrible could it be? I thought.

_**REPLY: Lay it on me **_

A minute later, (I guess he was embarrassed) the reply finally came.

_**FROM:TY**_

_**I have had a mega crush on Tinka since the 3**__**rd**__** grade.**_

_While reading it, my jaw dropped. TINKA? I was screaming on the in inside. And if we were alone, I would ask Ty a million questions. Wow….._

_Ty POV-_

_That felt good to get off my chest. But I still feel incomplete without Tinka…._

_Rocky POV-_

_I put my ear buds on and scrolled through my iPod's list of songs. I couldn't decide, so I turned on shuffle and the song ended up being "Young and Wild and Free" By Wiz Khalifa, Snoop Dog, and Bruno Mars. I stared out the window. Our arrival time is supposed to be around 7:00. It was still a clear, bright, sunny day and all I could think about was what I was going to say to Deuce. Stuff like, Do you like the Miami heat? Or maybe, you ready to go to the beach? I mean, it's not like me and Deuce are total strangers, I remember when I first fell in love with him._

_CHICAGO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, 8 YEARS AGO. (The gang is around 14, and Ty is 15, so they would be 6 and 7 years old.)_

_A lonely rocky is bored on the swing set alone. She was very shy back then. People used to think she couldn't talk. She sat in silence until a tan little boy with spiky brown hair Ran over. _

_6 Year old Rocky POV_

_Is he new here? I thought. The boy was running and playing tag with Ty, Cece, and Gunther. He turned looked at me and ran over. "Hi!" he said. He gave me a warm smile. I put on a brave fake smile and returned to looking at my shoes. "You look sad." The boy said. " I am." I replied. "Come play with me and my friends!" he said with a smile. "Ok." I was reluctant, but we began to play the most fun game of tag I had ever played. Until I tripped over an untied shoelace and it sent my knee into the ground. Of course there had to be some big rock right where I fell. The blood gushed almost on contact. I started to cry. The new kid was the first one to run to my side._

_He began to comfort me and him and Ty lifted me up and carried me to our Teacher. She said "Could one of you take Ms. Blue to the nurse. "You can do it" said Ty. The boy helped me to the nurse and we sat in the little red, green, and yellow chairs. "Oh dear" the Nurse said. She ran out of the room and handed me an ice pack with a dum-dum blue raspberry lollipop. "I almost forgot." She said. She came out of the room again and carefully positioned a SpongeBob band aid on the cut. "Thank you" I said. The boy and I sat for some time and he said, "Oh yeah, I'm Deuce." He stuck out a chubby hand. I accepted. "I'm rocky". Out of nowhere Deuce threw me in a Bear hug. And from that moment on, I had never stopped crushing on Deuce Martinez._

_Well my little sexy friends, this is our closure to chapter eight. I know your probably pissed off and you're like "More, More!" HA! Well I'm tired and this chapter is pretty long. Have a happy spring break my loves!_

_-Musixfliponbiech….._


	9. Chapter 9: Let's get it on!

Chapter 9: A long Ride.

Rocky POV

Ah, good times. We sat on the plane for about two more hours. We have about one hour left, I thought. Flynn was tapping his foot repeatedly while playing the new super Mario bros. on his Nintendo Dsi. He looked like he was into it. I looked at Deuce. Boy does he sure love music. He had his headphones on. I tapped him and asked him what he was listening to. "Glad You Came" by the wanted, he said. I giggled. "What, A Cuban boy can't enjoy some pop music from time to time?" he said. Then he began to sing, "The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that count's is here and now!" Then he gave me a smile that would melt the heart of a murderer. I laughed harder and now Ty and Cece were staring at us. "Take a picture, it will last longer!" Deuce said sarcastically to Ty. Then Ty actually whipped out his YoPhone and took a picture. "This is so going to be my screensaver" he said. "Ooh! Send it to me" said Cece. I rolled my eyes and wondered where the heck we were. Then a blonde hair flight attendant came with a cart and pen and paper in her hand. "What would you all like to eat?" she said. "The choices are buffalo chicken , pizza, or cheeseburgers. Each one comes with fries." " I'll take the pizza." I said.

"I'll take a cheeseburger" said Ty. "Me too" said Cece. "I'll take the buffalo bites" said Deuce. "Pizza!" said Flynn. "I'll take pizza as well' said Mrs. Jones.

Deuce POV

While we waited for our food, the pilot gave us an update on what state we were in. He came in over an intercom. "Hey there passengers! We currently are in Atlanta Georgia, and will be in Miami, Florida in 30 Minutes!"

So, we sat for sometime, and then the food came by several flight attendants. I was handed my buffalo bites with ranch and celery and fries. I was also handed some soda. "This is gonna rock!" I said. Rocky giggled. Her giggle was like the sounds of angels singing. She popped a French fry in her mouth while reading a trigonometry book. "so." I said. She closed the book and then turned to focus on me. "what do you plan to do in Miami besides math?" I said. "Well im gonna go on the beach,hang out, stuff like that." She said. I nibbled on a buffalo bite. " Do you not like it?" Said Rocky. "Yeah" said Deuce. "Do you wanna trade?" Rocky asked. "Sure" I said. We traded, and then the pilot came over on the intercom again. "Hey hey passengers! We are in Miami! We are now landing!"

So Here we go, I thought. Im gonna ask rocky out, in Miami. I just have to find the right moment.


	10. Chapter 10: This is gettin' crazy!

Hey guys, it's summer break and im back on my writing binge! So, enjoy the following chapter of

15 in Miami, aka it's love or nothing! -Musixfliponbiech

TY POV

So, there we were. We got off the airplane and carried our luggage into the florida airport. "Mom, can we go to Disney world?" said Flynn. "I don't know sweetie" said Mrs. Jones. "I'm going to call a cab to take us to the hotel." Finished Mrs. Jones. We waited for some time, but while we waited, I asked rocky a question. "Hey sis" I said. "Where is Hessenheffer country?" I asked. "Well," said Rocky. "Let me look in my social studies book." She said. I waited for her answer while she scanned the book. I have to find Tinka. I thought. Finally she came with the answer. "Read the top of page 207" she said. I took the book in my hands and read:

GERMANY-

_The capital of Germany is Berlin, but the Southside of Berlin is called Hessenheffer Country._

I re-read the passage a couple of times; trying to make sure it was in my head. Then I closed it and handed it to rocky. "Why do you need to know about Germany?" she said. "Oh nothing." I answered. Finally, the taxicab came. Boy was that awkward.

Cece POV

We piled into the taxi cab and took a drive to the hotel. We saw palm trees, and the sunset was beautiful. "The palm trees remind me of Cuba" said Deuce. The cab driver took a sharp left and we pulled into a parking lot with a building that said:

SUNSET VALLEY HOTEL

We grabbed our luggage out of the trunk and walked through the revolving doors and up to the front desk. An elderly woman with grey hair and grandma glasses smiled at all of us. She had skin the color of Deuce's. She spoke. " Hello, welcome to the sunset valley hotel" she had a thick Spanish accent. "what?" said Flynn. My mom shushed my little brother and turned around. "Deuce, do you have any idea what this lady is saying?" My mom asked in a hushed voice. "Naw" said Deuce. "She sounds like she is from Italy or something" He continued. "I could try and ask her in Italian" Rocky whispered. "Well what are you waiting for?" I said. "Get up there and get us a place to stay for the night!" said Flynn.

Rocky POV

So, there I was, I was the only one who understood a word of what this old chic was trying to , si può ottenere una camera per quattro bambini e un adulto? (can we get a room for four kids and one adult?) "Si!" said the elderly woman. "Room 134" she said. She then handed us a key. "Awesome, Rocky!" said Flynn. "I didn't know you spoke Mario and Luigi's language!" he said. I laughed and we walked down a long hall and opened our room. The room was divided with two beds on one side, and then if you walked into the bathroom, there was a door that led to the other room. There were three beds in all. So I guess I and Cece were sharing and Ty and Deuce were sharing, and Mrs. Jones and Flynn were sharing. It was 6:30. "Well guys, I'm gonna drop you off to wherever you want, you can walk to the beach, or just hangout. But I have to go to the first meeting for the cops." Mrs. Jones said. "Let's go swimsuit shopping!" said Cece. Everyone nodded in agreement and we all piled into a rented Cadilac Escalade. Mrs. Jones drove us to a shop that said: THE BEACH SHOP. The place had flipflops on the sign and sunglasses as the door handle. "Bye guys!" said Mrs. Jones. Then she drove off and we entered the store. "Come on, let's look at the bikini's!" said Cece excitedly. She dragged me to a section of the store that said: TEENS SWIMWEAR. Cece held one up that was red with white polka dots. "This is for me," she said. Then she held up a orange bikini with pink drawstrings. "This one compliments your skin" she said. We hurried into a dressing room and tore our clothes off and put the swimwear on.

Deuce POV

I, Ty, and Flynn walked into the guys section to look for swim trunks. Flynn picked out Mario swim trunks that came with a Surf shirt that said "Super Mario Bros." While I and Ty looked for something more suiting for our age, Rocky and Cece walked out of the dressing room. Oh. My. God. Rocky looked like a Victoria's Secret Model. "What do you think" said Cece. Rocky was blushing. "You guys look great" I said. "Ditto" said Ty. Rocky had and absouloutely bangin' body. I got to ask that girl out.

Rocky POV

I and Cece walked back into the dressing room, My face still burning from embarrassment. "Gosh why did you have to bring me out there?" I whispered. "C'mon, Rocky! Deuce was totally staring at you. I blushed harder. I checked the price of the swimsuit. It was 11.99, and I had to admit it was pretty cute. "Okay, I guess I'll buy it." I said. "That's the spirit!" said Cece. We put our clothes back on and we went to go pay. But we heard voices. "Hey wait guys, we need your opinion. It was Deuce and Ty. That's when I saw Deuce. He wasn't TOTALLY ripped, but he was forming a nice six-pack and his arms were nice and toned. He was wearing red swim trunks with white palm trees. He was also wearing a white shark tooth necklace and his brown spiky hair was all jelled up. He looked smokin' HOT. Flynn was wearing a Mario swim outfit, and Ty was wearing blue swim trunks with green and white plaid designs. He was wearing a black shark tooth necklace. " Lookin' good guys." U said. "Yeah, I like the necklaces." Said Cece. So then we all walked to the register and payed. " so now what?" said Ty. "Let's go to the beach, it's just a block away and we can walk there." Said Deuce. "Sounds like a plan, Cuban Man" said Flynn. We all laughed and asked the clerk if we could walk out the store wearing our swimwear. The lady smiled and said yes. So we walked back to the dressing room and then came out 3 minutes later. "Everyone ready?" I asked. Everyone answered with a simultaneous yes.

We walked for 5 minutes around a winding side walk and then we saw it. Florida's beach. And the best part was, we were facing the sun, so we could see the amazing pink orange sunset. So Flynn, excited, began to run. Then Cece Ran, Ty ran, And Deuce and I ran. Side by Side, laughing.

We arrived, and our feet touched the hot sand. "Hot,Hot Hot!" Said Flynn. Ty and Cece ran straight for the water, and Flynn, with his feet turning red from the sand, followed. Great. So it was just me and Deuce. "I'm Thirsty" I said. "Wanna grab a smoothie? Said Deuce. "Sure" I answered. We walked to a smoothie stand that said: YUMMY TUMMY SMOOTHIES" I ordered a small strawberry banana, which cost 2.50. Deuce ordered a orange mango smoothie in a medium, which cost three dollars. We sat and waited for our smoothies. "Pretty today" said Deuce. "It is pretty today" I said. "Actually I was talking about you" said Deuce. I blushed. The lady handed us our smoothies. That's when a think, tall blond haired dude walked up to us. He was all tan and had a spot of facial hair. "Hey there pretty thing," he said. He was getting way too close to me. "Why don't you ditch your little Mexican boyfriend and come chill with me?" he continued. "Hey man, who do you think you are? Pauly D? Back off of her!" said Deuce. This was the most upset that I've ever seen him. The big, tall, buff dude stepped in front of Deuce. "What are you going to do Dora the Explorer? Call your little monkey? That's when Deuce punched him in the face. They scrapped and punched. I was starting to 's Nose was bleeding. But Deuce was winning the fight. The guy finally gave up and said," I better not see your ass on the street!" he said. And he walked away. The civilians that were walking buy asked Deuce if he was okay, and the smoothie lady asked him if he wanted some ice. She handed him a bag of ice. Deuce comforted me into a hug and whispered into my ear "calm down, calm down, everything's alright." I stopped crying and my tears turned into sniffles. Ty and Cece finally ran up to the smoothie stand. "Well aren't you tardy" said Deuce. He laughed and wiped the blood of his nose. "Is everything alright?" said Ty. "Yeah bro, this guy was trying to get with Rocky, and he looked like he just fell off of the jersey shore." We all laughed and went off into the water. Well, Everyone but me. I have always been scared of the ocean. "Come on Rocky! Its fun!" said Deuce. He rose up out of the water and then took my hand. He pulled me in to the thrashing waves and the seashells crunched at my sides. What time is it? I thought. I looked at my water proof watch. It was seven thirty. "Hey Cece," I said. "What Time is your mom picking us up?" I said. "I don't know, let's find a pay phone." Said Cece. We rose out of the water and ran to find one.

Ty POV

Man, I'm getting curious about how Deuce feels about Rocky. So hey, I might as well ask him already. "So, dude" I began. "Do you have a crush on Rocky?" I asked. "What would make you think that? Said Deuce. "Well, You fought some meathead for her, you blushed in the Swim store when you saw her in a bikini, and when we were in the airplane, you stared at her for like half of the time. But your lucky she had her face buried in one of those schoolbooks so she didn't notice you." I explained. "Well, I like her a lot" said Deuce. "In fact I have liked her since the day I met her" Deuce continued. My jaw dropped. "Why haven't you asked her out?" I said. "I don't know dude. I just… I just… Get so shy around her and then my mind starts thinking in Spanish when I get really nervous and…" said Deuce. "Jeez man, you're at a loss of words." I said. Deuce threw his fists down in the water in frustration. Flynn was building a sand castle. I remember the good ol' days. "Well dude, look here." I said. "You can ask Rocky out. I think it would be a good idea." I continued. Before I could continue with my love lecture, Rocky and Cece came running towards us. "Mrs. Jones is here!" said my sis. We all rose out of the water and Flynn signed his name below his sand castle and ran to the curb of the side walk where Mrs. Jones was waiting.

Miami is that bad, I thought. Not bad at all.


	11. Chapter 11: Well that's just fine!

Chapter 11: Well that's just fine!

Hey guys, Musixfliponbiech here and I bet you are all wondering something. How do you pronounce my pen name? Well I decided that I couldn't leave all my readers wondering, so I'm gonna break it down.

Musix(Music) Flip, On Biech(Pronounced: Beach). Well here it is, Chapter 11. Have fun and review!

Cece POV

So my mom drove us back to the hotel and we all took showers, since we were all sandy and we smelled like saltwater. I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth. But rocky was in there about to take her shower (she takes REALLY long showers) I squirted some Colgate toothpaste on my electronic toothbrush and began. I looked at Rocky while she was getting undressed. She had a curvy body with C-32 sized breasts. I was a B-40. Not to mention my broomstick like waist. But I think Günther still loves me for who I am. I spat the toothpaste/spit into one of the fancy sinks. "Hey Rocky" I began. "What's up Cece" she answered. "Do you like Deuce? I asked awkwardly. There. I said it. It's what I had been thinking all day and, well just couldn't help myself. "Well, I had liked Deuce since the day I met him." Rocky confessed. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I asked frantically. "Cece, you know how shy I am. I was shy when I first met _you." _ She seemed to be getting upset. "But I think her likes you, so that's why I'm trying to encourage you!" I said. I was done with brushing my teeth, so I walked outside of the door. That's when I saw Flynn standing there. "How much did you hear?" I asked cautiously. "Everything" said Flynn. "And if you don't bring me some coffee tomorrow from the free buffet breakfast in the morning, I'm telling Deuce. And it has to be caffeinated!" He said it with a sly smirk on his face. "Flynn, you know you aren't allowed to have coffee!" I said, getting angry."Let alone decaffeinated coffee!" Now I was pissed. "I'm not going to bring you blackmailed food!" I was nervous. I knew that this little boy had some evil capabilities. Flynn slowly smiled and said, "Fine." Whew.

Deuce POV

So, there we were. It was 11:30. I was ready to hit the hay. Everyone was asleep but me. I saw Rocky asleep. I prayed to god that he wouldn't be mad at me for this. I reached down quickly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as I turned around so I could jump in the bed with Ty, Flynn was standing there. "Well, well, well, look what we have here" he whispered. "Someone has a crush" he continued with an evil grin. "C'mon Flynn, don't tell anyone." I pleaded. "Well, if you don't give me a whole plate of nothing but bacon from tomorrow's breakfast buffet , I'm telling Rocky in the morning." Flynn finished his offer. "Fine." I said. "Well that's just fine." Then I got in the bed, and settled down to sleep. A boy has to get him some sleep if he's going to ask out the girl of his dreams.

No POV.

Everyone woke up at 7:50 that morning. When it was time for breakfast, everyone put on their robes and slippers and walked to the front of the hotel to eat. Deuce fixed up a massive plate of bacon. "I thought you hated bacon!" said Cece. The gang walked back into the room, and ate. Flynn enjoyed his bacon, and He had a trick up his sleeve for Cece. Mrs. Jones said, I'm going to do the laundry." She gathered some quarters together and headed out of the room. Let's do this! Flynn thought. "So Deuce," he began. Cece flashed him a glare. "Do you have a girlfriend?" he "curiously" asked. "Nope" said Deuce. "I'm single with a capital S." A wave of relief washed over Rocky's face. "Well guess what! Rocky Likes You!" Flynn blurted, clear as day. Rocky's jaw dropped. She threw her plate of food into one of the cheap, small black trashcans from the hotel and ran out the room, clearly upset. "Flynn!" said Cece. "You promised!" she yelled. She angrily threw her food away and stomped into the bathroom. "Really?" said Deuce. "I heard them talking just last night man." Said Flynn. Deuce jumped out of his seat and did a happy dance. "Now go get you a girlfriend!" said Ty with a smile on his face. "We raised him good, Ty. We really did." Said Flynn.

Well, What a way to end the chapter!

If you're wondering where gunther and tinka are in this story, Don't worry! They are gonna take place again soon! Keep on reading and reviewing!

Musixfliponbiech


	12. Irritation and Admiration

Hey Readers! Unfourtunately 15 in Miami is canceled. The story is in a dead spot at the moment and I'm unsure of how to continue. I'll give you a trial chapter of what I was going to write and you tell me how I'm doing. So here we go! -Musixfliponbiech

CHAPTER 12, IRRITATION AND ADMIRATION.

ROCKY POV

I ran out to the front of the hotel, pushed through the automatic doors and sobbed. Earth Shaking, bone rattaling sobs. What was I to do now? Deuce knows. What a birthday present for turning fifteen. Why? It's not like he likes me I mean he would've said something… Deuce pushed through the doors and sat beside me.

(A/N: Switching to play format)

Deuce: Rocks, look…

Rocky: Go ahead. Tell me you want to stay friends, tell me you don't like me in that way. Go ahead. Spit it out.

Deuce: Well that escalated quickly. I was actually coming out here to tell the girl of my dreams that I have been madly in love with her since childhood and that I was hoping she would be my girlfriend. Did that sound creepy? Yeah.. that was creepy..

Rocky: *laughs* Well.. THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!

Deuce: I also came out here to make sure Flynn wasn't being a Douchebag junior and Tell me that you don't wanna be my girl.

Rocky: Do you need Ice for those burns?

Deuce: Apply cold water to burned Area!

BACK TO ROCKY POV

I laughed and snorted like a hog. Deuce likes me? What has the world come to? We sat on the sidewalk continuing our conversation when out of nowhere he goes

"Rocky, I have a surprise." He said. "What?" I can't wait to hear this. It was probably gonna be like " Happy Surprise April Fools! Or some shit.. "Close your eyes" he whispered. I clamped them shut and waited for Ashton Kutcher to be like "YOU GOT PUNKED!" I waited and then felt a pair of lips touching my lips. MY LIPS! My eyes shot open and I pulled away. "Did I do something wrong? What's wrong? "N-nothing.. " I spat. " I just didn't think you would kiss me! " Why wouldn't I kiss you?!" he cried. "I'd been waiting on that forever!" he said through chuckles. "So can we try that again?" I said quietly. " HELL YEAH WE CAN, BABY!" I Jumped on top of him and we kissed. Soft kisses of nothing but pure desire, hunger, passion and thirst. We stayed there for minutes. Just kissing. Ty Flynn and Cece ran out and began to sing loudly and unattractively, " ROCKY AND DEUCE, SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COME DEUCE WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!" Deuce and I separated and looked up at our friends with expressions of irritation and admiration.


End file.
